<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reality Shift: Waypoint 0 by TheAwkwardStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112659">Reality Shift: Waypoint 0</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardStar/pseuds/TheAwkwardStar'>TheAwkwardStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yakuza AU (Kingdom Hearts/Yakuza series) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, F/M, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Yakuza AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardStar/pseuds/TheAwkwardStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories I posted on my Tumblr which take a brief look into each character's past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yakuza AU (Kingdom Hearts/Yakuza series) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1372810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Namine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Entry 1</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When I was little, I gave my parents amnesia. As crazy as it sounds, it's the truth.</p>

<p></p><div class="">
  <p>I didn't mean to. But it was something I could never take back. Once they remembered who I was, they took me to as many specialists they could find. Physicians, psychologists, neurologists...even psychics. But none of them could give my parents the answers they were looking for.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Eventually, they started to fear me. They were afraid that I would make them forget things again. Even though it was an accident. I would never hurt them intentionally. I barely understand this strange gift even now.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Their fear turned into doubt, then to hate. Once I was old enough to go live on my own, they pushed me to leave as soon as possible. We haven't spoken to each other ever since.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I'm alone now. Even with a good job and a home, I have no one.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>...</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>...It would be nice to have a friend. A <em>real</em> friend. One that I could talk to. About anything, really. Or we could say nothing at all. Just enjoy each other's company.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>...That's how I felt when I was with you. The time we shared wasn't very long, but...I appreciated it. More than you could ever know.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>I don't know if you miss me. But I miss you. I'm more alone now than ever before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>...I can't help but wonder. Have you ever felt the same way? Have you ever been alone...Riku?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>...Please, don't forget about me.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>Entry 2</b> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>~̷̙͆Ả̴̱ ̷̦̍d̸̲̆i̴̹̚s̵͔̉t̴̠̓a̴̠n̶̚ͅt̷̮́ ̵̲̃m̶͍͂ȇ̴̹m̶̱̍ơ̵̪r̷̥͒y̶̝,̵̙͝ ̴͎̑l̵͈͋o̵͈͌s̵͔͗ţ̸͗ ̴͙͆t̸̗̕ȯ̷͍ ̴̮̌time ̴͕̽ä̶̡n̵̻̑d̷͙̓ ̷̲̽tragedy.̴͈̕~̸̧</b> </em>
</p><p>“I’m gonna get you!”</p><p>The little boy giggled as his mother chased him around the house, attempting to tag him. As he turned a corner and she was temporarily out of sight, his eyes locked onto the laundry room. The boy made a run for it across the living room then dove into the basket full of clean clothing. He covered his knobby knees with the thickest coat he could find and let his body sink into the clothes.</p><p>After a few minutes, he started hearing footsteps. The boy held his breath, hoping that his mother wouldn’t see him. As she entered the laundry room, her eyes fell onto a single spike of hair sticking out of the basket. She stifled a laugh, then proceeded to play dumb for a bit.</p><p>“Now where could Sora be?” she placed her hands on her hips, pouting. “I could’ve <em>sworn </em>I saw him come in here...”</p><p>She heard her son snicker. She smiled, continuing to look around the room.</p><p>“Is he in...the <em>dryer?”</em> she opened the small metal door.</p><p>“Nooo...so how about the <em>washing machine?” </em>she lifted the hatch.</p><p>“Darn! Still nothing!” she shrugged, shaking her head.</p><p>“Well, I’m completely stumped. I guess he’s not in here.”</p><p>She turned around, facing the exit.</p><p>“Looks like I’ll have to search somewhere else!” </p><p>His mother pretended to leave by stomping her feet in place and gradually softening the noise. Once she saw the clothes rustling, she hid behind the door. Thinking the coast was clear, Sora pulled the coat off and leaped out of the basket. He ran for the exit, only to start squealing as his mother scooped him up in her arms. </p><p>
  <em>“Gotcha!”</em>
</p><p> “No fair!” Sora wriggled in her arms, blowing a raspberry in frustration. His mother laughed as she put him down.</p><p>“I win again!”</p><p>“Only because you <em>cheated!”</em> He crossed his arms, letting out a small huff. “How’m I supposed to know that you’re waiting for me behind a door?”</p><p>“You’re right.” his mother crouched to face him directly. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“...Tell you what. As an apology, I’ll make some paopu pie for dessert. I’ll even let you have <em>two </em>slices for tonight.”</p><p>Sora’s eyes lit up. “You <em>will?”</em></p><p>“Mmhmm! But only after dinner. How does that sound?”</p><p>“That sounds awesome! I forgive you!” Sora barreled into her with a hug, knocking her over.</p><p>“Haha! You’re getting <em>heavy, </em>little man.” she ruffled his hair.</p><p>“Just don’t cheat next time we play. Promise?” Sora lifted his pinkie, bringing it close to her face.</p><p>His mother nodded, reciprocating the gesture by wrapping her pinkie around his.</p><p>“Promise.”</p><p>Sora got off of his mother, letting her stand up. She smiled warmly at him.</p><p>“Why don’t you go upstairs and keep playing? It’ll take me a while to prepare all the food.”</p><p>“I can help!” Sora grabbed her long skirt, tugging at it. “I wanna learn how to make pie like you!”</p><p>“That’s sweet, honey. But your father is already helping me.” she patted his head. “He got home early from work...and I already agreed to teach him first.”</p><p>“Aww...” Sora lowered his head, letting go of her skirt.</p><p>“Don’t worry. I’ll show you next time.” she nudged him. </p><p>“Now go on. Play with your toys. You can tell me all about your adventures with them once dinner’s ready.”</p><p>Sora gave her a wide grin, nodding vigorously. “Okay!”</p><p>She watched silently as Sora shot out of the laundry room and scrambled towards the stairs. A smile remained on her lips until she could no longer see him. T<strike>e̵a̴r̴s̴ b̵͙͌e̸͚̍ḡ̷͜a̶̩̋ǹ̷̳ ̵̘͒t̷̾ͅo̶̯͗ ̷͍̊f̷̲͝a̵̺͝l̷̦ ̷̧̆l̴͇͑ ̴̣̑f̸̢̑ř̵̦ ̶͎͝ō̷̯m̸̥͘ ̷̰̅h̵̹̓ë̷̠r̷̫̈́ ̸̾͜ȩ̷͊ ̸̰̃y̸̗̔ ̶͎e̷͉̓ ̴̦̎s̵͖̀.̶̫̅..</strike></p><p>Sora reached the staircase. He hopped onto the first step, then the second, then each one after that in a playful manner. Once he reached the second floor, he noticed that the door to his parent’s room was opened just a crack. Sora tried to reach the handle to close it when suddenly, he hesitated.</p><p>
  <em>Mom and dad don’t like me going into their room...but...</em>
</p><p>He got on his tiptoes and finally grabbed the doorknob. Instead of shutting it, however, he pulled it open. </p><p>Sora peeked inside the room. Despite the lights being off, it was...surprisingly normal. He couldn’t help but wonder what the big deal was.</p><p>
  <em>...I guess there’s no turning back now.</em>
</p><p>Sora casually walked inside, leaving the door open in case he had to make another run for it. He couldn’t help but notice how dark it was with the curtains drawn. Wanting to see a little better, Sora approached the window and pulled the curtains slightly apart. He turned around, marveling at what was a giant’s bed by his standards. </p><p>A mischievous idea crossed his mind, compelling him to climb onto the bed and bounce on it. He hummed a small tune to himself, reminiscent of a character in his favorite storybook whose top was made out of rubber and bottom was made out of string. As he bounced on the bed, something across the room caught his eye. A large, yellow envelope resting on a tall dresser. Sora stopped and slid off the bed, curious to get a better look at it. He dragged the chair at his father’s desk to the side of the dresser so he could climb up more easily, glancing at the door every once in a while to make sure his parents weren’t coming.</p><p>Once again just barely reaching the top of the dresser by his tiptoes, he managed to snatch the envelope and carefully climb back down from the chair. Sora opened up the envelope and immediately emptied its contents on the floor. Two official-looking sheets of paper came out, as well as a picture. He noticed his name on one of the papers with a bunch of fancy words around it. The only word he could make out in the strange font was “birth”.</p><p>The second paper had a different name. One he didn’t recognize. He picked it up, his eyebrows furrowing as he struggled to read the unusual name.</p><p>“V...Va...”</p><p>After a few minutes of stumbling over the name, he put it back down next to his paper.</p><p>“...I don’t get it.”</p><p>Sora sighed, his eyes drifting over to the photo. it was lying backward on the ground. Still intrigued by the mystery of it all, he sat down in front of the picture and decided to flip it over. After staring at the image for a moment, his eyes suddenly flickered with realization.</p><p>His mother rushed in.</p><p><em>“Sora! </em>What are you doing in here???” she said in mild shock. “I’ve been calling you downstairs for the last ten minutes!”</p><p>Sora stood up, not facing her. His mother’s eyebrows creased with worry.</p><p>“Sora? What’s wrong?”</p><p>He turned around. His mother’s expression shifted into horror at the sight of the picture he was holding.</p><p>“Mom? Who’s this next to me?”</p><p>The color in her face had drained, turning into a ghastly shade of white. Her hands were clammy and her body quivered like a leaf. She clutched her stomach with a pained expression. Sora’s gasped as tears began to stream from her eyes.</p><p>"̵I̵.̶.̴.̴I̶-̸I̸.̶.̷.̸.̴"̸</p><p><em>“What’s going on in here?”</em> his father barged in, appearing quite upset. His demeanor instantly changed once he saw his wife.</p><p>"̵_̸_̶_̶_̸?̶ ̵A̴r̴e̸ ̶y̸o̷u̴ ̶a̸l̷r̴i̷g̴h̶t̶?̷"̴ He grabbed her shoulders.</p><p>"̸I̸.̷.̷.̴I̸ ̸c̸a̷n̴'̷t̸.̴.̷.̸.̴"̵</p><p>"̴I̸t̶'̷l̸l̴ ̶b̴e̵ ̵o̷k̴a̵y̴.̶ ̴I̷'̴m̷ ̶r̴i̶g̵h̴t̸ ̵h̶e̶r̶e̴,̵ ̶h̵o̴n̶e̵y̴.̶ ̴L̷o̷o̸k̵ ̶a̷t̶ ̵m̵e̶.̷"̷</p><p>She placed a hand on her mouth, sweating profusely.</p><p>"̵C̸a̵n̴'̸t̸.̵.̶.̴b̵r̷e̶a̵t̶h̷e̵.̵.̸.̵"̷</p><p>"̵J̵u̶s̴t̸ ̵f̴o̸c̶u̴s̶ ̷o̶n̴ ̸m̷e̵.̴ ̶R̵e̵m̶e̷m̶b̵e̵r̷ ̵w̸h̸a̵t̶ ̶t̶h̵e̷ ̶d̸o̸c̵t̴o̷r̶ ̸t̸o̴l̸d̵ ̸y̶o̵u̶.̵"̷</p><p>"̷_̸_̸_̷_̴.̷.̴.̷.̷I̶'̵m̶ ̶s̷o̷r̵r̷y̷.̸.̴.̵"̷</p><p>"̶I̵t̷'̸s̵ ̵o̴k̴a̷y̴.̵ ̴I̵t̷'̵s̷ ̸n̶o̵t̷ ̵y̴o̵u̴r̸ ̶f̸a̷u̶l̶t̵.̵"̶</p><p>"̶I̶t̸'̴s̵ ̷n̴o̸t̶?̶"̴</p><p>"̴N̶o̸.̶ ̶G̸o̴d̸,̸ ̷n̴o̷.̷ ̸S̵a̷y̶ ̸i̵t̵ ̶w̸i̴t̴h̶ ̷m̶e̶,̸ ̴h̶o̶n̷e̶y̵.̶ ̴I̴t̴'̵s̸ ̵n̴o̶t̵ ̵y̶o̶u̴r̷ ̶f̶a̴u̶l̷t̴.̴"̴</p><p>"̵.̷.̵.̷N̶o̷t̷ ̷m̶y̸ ̵f̵a̸u̸l̵t̷?̸"̴</p><p>"̵I̵t̸'̴s̷ ̸n̷o̴t̵ ̶y̸o̴u̶r̸ ̴f̷a̸u̴l̵t̴.̶"̵</p><p>She took a deep breath.</p><p>"̴I̶t̶'̷s̴ ̶n̴o̷t̴ ̸m̸y̸ ̶f̶a̷u̵l̶t̷.̷"̴</p><p>"̴I̶t̶'̷s̴ ̶n̴o̷t̴ ̸m̸y̸ ̶f̶a̷u̵l̶t̷.̷"̴</p><p>"̴I̶t̶'̷s̴ ̶n̴o̷t̴ ̸m̸y̸ ̶f̶a̷u̵l̶t̷.̷"̴</p><p>"̸N̵o̷t̵.̸.̷.̷m̷y̵.̸.̶.̸f̶a̷u̴l̷t̶.̴"̵</p><p>Sora did nothing but stare. It was all he could do. He couldn’t understand what he’d done wrong.</p><p>
  <em>...Is it...<b>my </b>fault...?</em>
</p><p>“Sora.”</p><p>He snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at his father. In what seemed to be the span of a few seconds, he’d carried his wife to bed so she could rest and was now carrying the envelope in one hand.</p><p>“...Can I have that picture?”</p><p>Sora nodded wordlessly, handing the picture over without hesitation. His father took it from him as gently as possible, as if to say that it wasn’t his fault either.</p><p>“Thanks, kiddo.” his father gave him a faint smile. </p><p>“Come on. Let’s get you something to eat.” </p><p>He lifted Sora into his arms and headed for the door. The young boy couldn’t help but look back at his mother, who was wrapped up in a thick cocoon of blankets.</p><p>“...Mom?”</p><p>“She’ll be alright, Sora. She just needs some time to recover.”</p><p>“From what?”</p><p>His father shut his eyes, taking a deep breath.</p><p>“...I’ll tell you when you’re older.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kairi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>Entry 3</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>Ȧ̸͜ ̷̣͘d̶̜̈́ị̷̈s̴̨͗ț̴͝a̷͚̿n̴̳̑t̵͓̓ ̵͚͠m̶͇̒ḛ̴̂m̴̨͠o̴̯̒r̷̖̄y̶̩̕,̵̪̚ ̵̰̌l̵̳͘o̷̟̓s̷͈̚ẗ̶͖́ ̴̙͘t̶̗͒ó̵̟ ̸̦͘secrecy ̵̢͑ȧ̵͍n̷̩͠d̴͓͌ ̵̥̃c̷̼̉orruption.̶͕͝</em> </b>
</p><p>Eraqus stared at his reflection in the mirror. He ran his fingers across his jawline, checking to see if he’d left any stubble after shaving it. He noticed a single strand of gray hair sticking out from his long side bangs. Sighing, he grabbed the strand and yanked it out.</p><p>
  <em>Okay. You can do this.</em>
</p><p>He slapped his cheeks and exited the bathroom. Eraqus walked down the small corridor to reach the living room. His daughter sat between the babysitter’s crossed legs, working on a puzzle. The young woman in question was an old friend that both he and Xehanort had known back when they were still in school. Kairi tried to remain inconspicuous, reaching for the curved ringlets of his friend’s hair while she wasn’t looking.</p><p>“Looks like you two are having fun.”</p><p>His friend looked up at him in surprise, then smiled warmly.</p><p>“Took you long enough, <em>Tardy Fleetfoot.</em> I was starting to think you’d look like a hobo forever.”</p><p>“Very funny, Vor.” Eraqus crossed his arms. “You’re never going to let me live that nickname down, are you?”</p><p>“Nope!” Vor shook her head. “It suits you perfectly. And besides, you were the one who came up with it.”</p><p>Eraqus huffed. “...Fair enough, I guess.”</p><p>“I’m just teasing. You know that. Or did you lose your funny bone after taking care of Kairi on your own?”</p><p>“How dare you.” Eraqus stuck his tongue out at her. “I know I’m still funny because <em>Kairi</em> laughs at my jokes.”</p><p>“A <em>toddler </em>laughs at your jokes. Not much of a milestone there. They’ll laugh at anything.”</p><p>“...I liked it better when you were shy.” Eraqus plopped down on the carpet next to Vor, turning his attention to the little girl. She handed Kairi over to him, giving him a small nod.</p><p>“Papa!” Kairi hugged Eraqus, looking up at his face. He chuckled.</p><p>“Hey, sweetie. Are you having fun?’</p><p>Kairi nodded. “I like auntie Vor!”</p><p>“Aww, thanks!” Vor blushed, rubbing the back of her head. “I like you too, Kairi.”</p><p>“Can I help with the puzzle?” Eraqus asked Kairi. “Or do you just want to work on it with her?”</p><p>Kairi shook her head. She grabbed his hand and pulled it forward. </p><p>“Help!”</p><p>“Haha, alright. But just for a little bit. I have to leave soon for...work.”</p><p>Vor’s eyes turned downward at hearing that. She put a smile back on once he looked at her again.</p><p>“...So, how are the others?” Eraqus inquired. “I haven’t been able to visit them.”</p><p>“Oh, you know.” Vor shrugged. “Same as usual. Hermod’s still a great lawyer. So good that he makes sure the judge puts the right people in jail. No bribing if he’s on the case. Even if he makes some enemies along the way.”</p><p>Eraqus smiled faintly. “Good. This town needs more people like him.”</p><p>Vor placed her hands on her hips. “...I haven’t heard from Baldr in a while. Last time we spoke, he showed me a picture of his family. He seemed happy.”</p><p>“And his sister?” Eraqus inquired. “Did he ever find her?”</p><p>“Don’t know.” Vor picked up a corner piece and attached it to a small clump of the puzzle. “He never told me.”</p><p>“...I hope he did manage to find her.” Eraqus picked up another corner piece.</p><p>“Bragi’s the one I see the most.” Vor chuckled. “He won’t shut up about how good he’s gotten at playing Mahjong. Says he’s got all the ‘techniques’ and ‘stats’ pinned down. He wants to challenge Xehanort at some point. Well, if Xehanort would answer the dozens of phone calls he gets in the <em>first place...”</em></p><p>Eraqus frowned. </p><p>“...So he’s been giving you all the cold shoulder, too.”</p><p>“Wait, seriously?” Vor gawked at him. “He’s been ignoring <em>you?”</em></p><p>“Yeah.” Eraqus pressed the piece he was holding into the puzzle. “Not sure why.”</p><p>“...But after all this time, he finally gave me a call. Something about his tone rubbed me the wrong way. I’m going to figure out what’s wrong, whether he likes it or not.”</p><p>“...Do you think that’s a good idea?”</p><p>Eraqus looked up at her. Vor rubbed her arm awkwardly.</p><p>“I know...what you guys do for a living. We all do. I don’t approve of it...but I wouldn’t have agreed to look after Kairi if I didn’t still care about you as a friend.”</p><p>“Vor...”</p><p>“But maybe this is a sign.” Vor gazed at him intensely. “Maybe this is Xehanort’s way of telling us that he wants us to keep our distance. That he doesn’t want us around for the things he’s about to do.”</p><p>Eraqus’s eyes widened. “...What do you <em>think </em>he’s going to do?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Either way, I don’t think you should go. What if he...” Vor winced. </p><p>“...What if something happens to you? Kairi still needs you.”</p><p>“Xehanort wouldn’t try to <em>hurt </em>me,” Eraqus said in disbelief. “We’re best friends. <em>Brothers,</em> practically. That much hasn’t changed...even if we have gone our separate ways.”</p><p>“...Maybe you’re right.” Vor put another puzzle piece in place. “Maybe I shouldn’t worry so much. But it doesn’t change the fact that Xehanort isn’t acting like himself.”</p><p>“Just...be careful, okay? I don’t want to lose you too.”</p><p>Eraqus placed his hand on Vor’s shoulder.</p><p>“Look, about Urd. I...”</p><p>Vor shook her head. “It’s okay. None of us blame you for what happened.”</p><p>“...At least she left us with her.” She looked at Kairi, who kept on trying to match as many pieces of the puzzle as she could. </p><p>“She’s a really sweet girl.”</p><p>“I know.” Eraqus rubbed his eyes. </p><p>“I just...want to protect her. More than anything.”</p><p>“Then stay <em>with</em> her.”</p><p>Eraqus gave Kairi back to Vor and stood up, lowering his head.</p><p>“...I have to go.”</p><p>Vor sighed in disappointment. Eraqus glanced back at her.</p><p>“I’ll see you later tonight. I’ll pay you upfront.”</p><p>She waved her hand dismissively. “Keep the money. You don’t have to pay me this time. Save it for Kairi and yourself.”</p><p>“Oh, okay.” Eraqus’s eyes drifted to the left. “...Thank you.”</p><p>“Mmhmm.”</p><p>With nothing left to say, Eraqus headed out. Once he left, Kairi reached out with her hands toward the front door.</p><p>“Papa?”</p><p>“It’s okay, Kairi.” Vor gave her a strained smile. “...He’ll be back.”</p><p>****</p><p>Months passed. Vor continued to care for Kairi whenever Eraqus left, which became more frequent after that fateful day. The day Xehanort severed their bond. Kairi was still happy to see him whenever he came home. But there were some days she would start crying, wondering why he rarely showed his face. Vor had to reassure her that it was just a phase. He would come around eventually.</p><p>...She couldn’t help but wonder if she was lying to herself about that.</p><p>Then came one evening, which at first felt like any other. Vor made some dinner for Kairi and herself, saving some for Eraqus in case he decided to eat with them. Kairi was looking rather despondent, nudging the broccoli on her plate with a fork. Vor noticed this and decided to initiate a conversation with her.</p><p>“...So, how was your first day of preschool?”</p><p>“Mmm...” Kairi looked up at her. “...Okay.”</p><p>“Did you learn anything new?”</p><p>“...Shapes.”</p><p>“Shapes, huh?” Vor grinned. “Which ones?”</p><p>Kairi hopped out of her chair and waddled over to her backpack. She pulled out a tiny notebook and brought it back to Vor. Kairi opened it and pointed at the first shape in the book, which she drew herself. </p><p>“...Circle.”</p><p>“Yes, that is a circle. Nice drawing, by the way.”</p><p>Kairi smiled a little at Vor’s compliment. She turned the page.</p><p>“Square.”</p><p>“Ooh, this one’s purple! I like purple.”</p><p>“Me too!” Kairi perked up.</p><p><em>She seems to be feeling better now. </em>Vorclasped her hands together.</p><p>“Can I see some more?”</p><p>“Yeah!” Kairi said enthusiastically. </p><p>She flipped the page and pointed at a picture of a star...only to be interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. Both of the girls jumped in their seats, startled by the sudden noise. Vor heard something resembling a pair of feet make a loud <em>thud</em> against the living room floor. Kairi closed her notebook as silently as she could.</p><p>“What’s-”</p><p>Vor quickly covered Kairi’s mouth.</p><p>“Stay here,” Vor whispered. “I’m going to go check on...whatever <em>that</em> was.”</p><p>Vor got up from her seat, removing her hand. She gave Kairi a reassuring nod, then crept towards the other end of the kitchen. She grabbed a frying pan from the counter along the way, just in case. </p><p>Vor took a peek from the corner of the doorway. Her eyes widened at the sight of the unexpected guest.</p><p>“...Xehanort?”</p><p>There he stood, facing the small table beside the sofa. He was fixated on the picture frame sitting on top of it. A picture of himself and Eraqus, spending time together at the beach with Kairi in tow. He grabbed the top half of the frame and laid it face down. Once he heard Vor’s voice, his head spun around. He looked <em>angry.</em></p><p>
  <em>“Where is he.”</em>
</p><p>“W...What?” Vor said anxiously.</p><p>
  <em>“WHERE. IS. HE.” </em>
</p><p>“...If you’re talking about Eraqus, he’s not here.” Vor’s eyebrows furrowed. “It’s just me and Kairi.”</p><p>“THEN <em>WHERE?!?”</em> Xehanort slammed his fist on the table, making Vor flinch.</p><p>“You’re...not in a position to make any demands here!” Vor snapped back. “Why did you break in? Did you not <em>want</em> him to know you were coming?”</p><p>“We haven’t spoken in MONTHS, Vor,” he growled. “What do YOU think?”</p><p>“Then this conversation is over.” Vor marched towards the front door and opened it. </p><p><em>“Get out. </em>You’re not welcome here.”</p><p>Xehanort clenched his fists.</p><p>“I’m not leaving until you tell me where he is. He has to <em>pay</em> for what he’s done.”</p><p>“I don’t<em> care</em> about your petty fights with him. You don’t bring it to this house. For goodness sake, there’s a <em>child </em>here!” Vor tightened her grip on the doorknob. </p><p>“He made it <em>personal.</em> I’m only returning the <em>favor.”</em> Xehanort’s face twisted into a sort of dark malice she’d never seen from him before. Disgusted, Vor turned away.</p><p>“Eraqus was right. You<em> have</em> changed. It’s like I don’t even<em> know</em> you anymore...”</p><p>Xehanort’s mouth opened a little in shock. He wasn’t expecting her to tell him that. Her expression saddened.</p><p>“Just...<em>go</em>. Leave me and Kairi out of this.”</p><p>For a moment, Xehanort wavered between Vor and the exit. His conflicted demeanor didn’t last long once he heard Kairi’s tiny footsteps approach the living room. Vor’s eyes darted to the right as the little girl came into view.</p><p>“...Uncle?”</p><p>“Kairi, you shouldn’t be here.” Vor gulped. “I’ll handle this.”</p><p>“No, Kairi. Why don’t you <em>stay?” </em>Xehanort said calmly, glaring at Vor. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.”</p><p>“...Umm...” Kairi shifted her feet nervously.</p><p>“Don’t listen to him, Kairi.” Vor’s tone hardened. “Go to your room.”</p><p><em>“Why should she?”</em> Xehanort objected.</p><p>“She’s <em>my</em> niece. I was there when she was <em>born.</em> Where were <em>you</em> when that happened?”</p><p>“Don’t do this, Xehanort.” Vor hugged herself with a pained expression. “Don’t start.”</p><p>He laughed bitterly. “Don’t start<em> what?</em> Reminding you that you weren’t there when Urd died in his arms? That you all left him <em>alone to grieve </em>during the hardest moment in his life? Just because<em> none </em>of you approved of us being<em> yakuza???”</em></p><p>“Stop...”</p><p>“Now you’re making up for that guilt by showing up and looking after the child of the woman you let down.<em> How noble of you.”</em></p><p>Xehanort put a hand on his chest. “But I was there. I was<em> always</em> there. Always supporting him. Always watching his back. Always pushing him to be the best version of himself. To be<em> strong</em>. And <em>how</em> does he show his gratitude to me? By spitting in my <em>fucking</em> face!” </p><p>He swiped up the picture and threw it at the wall, making Vor yelp. The glass shattered upon impact then slid down onto the floor.</p><p>“Stealing <em>my</em> money...bribing half of <em>my </em>crew to turn on me...all because of <em>one</em> goddamn test I put him through. If I’d known he was going to be that bitter about it, I wouldn’t have bothered helping him at <em>all.”</em> </p><p>Xehanort shut his eyes.</p><p>“But I suppose...I had it coming. It was cruel of me to shed unnecessary blood that day. Then to tell him we were no longer brothers...? It must have broken his heart.”</p><p>Vor placed a hand over her mouth. “...Xehanort-”</p><p><em>“-Shut up!”</em> Xehanort hissed. “I’m through with the past. With feeling bad about who I truly am inside. The true me doesn’t give a damn about <em>anyone.”</em></p><p>“I don’t believe that!” Vor protested. “All the good times you had with us...with <em>Eraqus.</em>..it couldn’t have meant <em>nothing </em>to you.”</p><p>Xehanort narrowed his eyes. “You want proof that I don’t care? I’ll <em>give</em> you proof.” </p><p>Vor gasped as Xehanort pulled out a gun from his coat. He shoved Vor out of the way, knocking her down. He focused his attention on Kairi.</p><p><em>“You’re</em> coming with me. We’ll see if your father cares enough to come and take you back.”</p><p>Kairi hugged her notebook. “I don’t wanna! You’re being scary, uncle!”</p><p><em>“This isn’t up for debate, girl.”</em> Xehanort reached out with his hand, making her cower in fear.</p><p><em>“Stop!”</em> Vor shot up from the ground. She charged at Xehanort and tackled him. They began wrestling for control over the weapon.</p><p>“Run, Kairi!<em> Run away!” </em></p><p>Listening to Vor’s cry, Kairi backed away from them and ran down the hall to find a hiding place. Xehanort shoved his hand into Vor’s face, pushing her as far back as he could.</p><p>
  <em>“Get off of me!”</em>
</p><p>“No! <em>I won’t let you use it!” </em>Vor struggled to reach for his outstretched hand, which was currently gripping the gun’s trigger. They got up from the floor, then Xehanort began slamming her into every hard surface they got close to. Nonetheless, Vor refused to let go.</p><p>“I know I messed up!” Vor’s voice cracked. “I was scared and angry at you three. I thought you’d made a huge mistake, joining the yakuza like that and involving her. I didn’t know that was the last time I would ever get to see her...and I know I can’t take it back. All I <em>can</em> do is be sorry for it and try to be better! It’s all<em> any </em>of us can do...”</p><p>Tears filled her eyes. “But Kairi...she’s just begun to live her life! Don’t ruin it!<em> Don’t take it from her!”</em></p><p>Xehanort hesitated, his arm lowering slightly. Vor finally managed to grab onto the handle because of his indecision. Xehanort pulled away in every direction, yet she continued to fight with him for the gun. Fed up with her persistence, Xehanort brought the gun down in an attempt to knock her out with it.</p><p>
  <b> <em>“ENOUGH!!!” </em><br/></b>
</p><p>....</p><p>...A gunshot.</p><p>.</p><p>..</p><p>...</p><p>
  <em>"̵̤͆X̵̥́ë̶̞́h̵͚̿ả̸͓n̵̤̕ọ̴̕r̷̹͠t̸͔̃.̶͖͐.̷̫͝.̷̡<b>w̸̻̑h̵̜͗y̸̛͙.̵͚̊.̵̣̉.̶̞͑?̵͉͌"̷̦͒</b></em>
</p><p>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>..</em>
</p><p>
  <em>....</em>
</p><p>...Silence.</p><p>****</p><p>Kairi hid in her bedroom closet, breathing in and out shakily. After the deafening<em> ‘BANG!’</em> which made the walls vibrate, there was nothing. No Vor. No Xehanort. Not even the clock in the hall that she could hear in her sleep. It seemed like time had stopped altogether. </p><p>She wasn’t sure for how long she’d been waiting until she finally heard some movement. The shuffling of feet, paired with the muddled murmuring of a deep voice. She knew right away that it was her uncle.</p><p>...But where was Vor?</p><p>Reluctantly, Kairi opened the closet door and poked her head out. She could hear Xehanort further down the hall, possibly in the living room. Biting her lip anxiously, Kairi decided to leave the safety of her room. She snuck down the hall, holding her breath whenever she could. </p><p>Kairi stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Xehanort standing in the living room. She crouched and hid behind the corner. She peeked past it with one eye to see what her uncle was doing.</p><p>“Damn it....<em>damn it!” </em>Xehanort clutched the sides of his head, gun in one hand. She watched him pace back and forth with a mortified expression. Kairi eventually noticed that there was a patch of red on his coat...</p><p>Her throat went dry once she saw Vor’s familiar figure lying on the ground. She wasn’t moving at all. There was red all over the carpet. The smell was nauseating...</p><p>Kairi turned back, resting that back of her head on the wall as she tried processing why Vor was like that. Was it...<em>death? </em>Her father tried to explain death once. He told her that it was when a person would fall asleep and never wake up again.</p><p>
  <em>...Is that...what death looks like...?</em>
</p><p>Kairi stumbled backward, feeling dizzy from the revelation and the pungent, metallic scent of blood. She tripped on her flip flops by accident and fell. </p><p>
  <em>“Who’s there!?”</em>
</p><p>Kairi crawled away as fast as she could until she could stand up again, then ran back towards her room. Her heart was beating so fast that she could feel the pressure in her ears. </p><p>“Is that<em> you, </em>Kairi???”</p><p>She reached the closet and shut the door quickly. She went in as deep as possible, then curled herself up into a ball. She buried her face into her knees, leaving her eyes slightly above so she could see what was happening. She heard a pair of footsteps enter her room and whimpered at the sight of Xehanort’s silhouette. He began to inspect the room very slowly, starting with the bed and underneath it. Kairi trembled as he made his way past the drawers, the toy chest, the hamper, and her pillow fort from last night. Which Vor had joined her in...</p><p>Kairi gasped as Xehanort finally stopped in front of the closet. His silver-gold eyes pierced through the shutters, scrutinizing every detail on the double doors. After debating it for a few minutes, Xehanort grabbed the doors and swung them open. He peered into the darker spots of the closet.</p><p>Kairi pressed her back against the corner, hoping that he hadn’t seen her. And for a moment, she felt like it was working. </p><p>
  <em>“...There you are.”<br/></em>
</p><p>Kairi screamed as Xehanort seized her by the arms, pulling her out of the closet. She desperately tried to free herself, wriggling in his grasp.</p><p><em>“BE QUIET!”</em> Xehanort yelled, shaking her aggressively.</p><p>Kairi’s mouth clamped shut. She sniffed a little, staring at her uncle with terror in her eyes. Xehanort let out a weary sigh.</p><p>“...I’m not going to hurt you.” he let go of her arms.</p><p>“I just needed you...to stop<em> screaming. </em>You were stressing me out.”</p><p>“I want my papa...” Kairi said softly. “I want auntie Vor...”</p><p>Xehanort’s eyes went cold again. He leaned towards her.</p><p>“Vor isn’t coming for you.<em> Not anymore.”</em></p><p>Kairi looked down at the floor. Her heart ached with immense sadness. Xehanort placed his hand on her head and rubbed it, making her shudder.</p><p>“You know exactly what I did, don’t you?”</p><p>Kairi shook her head. “N...no.”</p><p><em>“Don’t lie to me.”</em> Xehanort dug his fingers into her hair, yanking at some of the strands. Kairi whined in discomfort.</p><p><em>“....No one</em> can know about this. <em>You hear me?”</em> a manic grin formed on his mouth.</p><p>“If you do talk...<em>well. </em>It would be a shame if something<em> terrible</em> happened to your father.”</p><p>Xehanort took his hand off of her head. He then stood up, straightening his coat.</p><p>“You’re going to wait for Eraqus in your room. The mess outside is no place for a child. And don’t forget: I was <em>never</em> here. She died and you have no idea why. Maybe it was an accident. Maybe it was suicide. Either way, you were <em>helpless </em>to stop it. <b><em>Understand?”</em></b></p><p>Kairi nodded silently in response, not even bothering to look up at him. </p><p>“Good, good. You know you shouldn’t cause trouble.” Xehanort turned around and headed out the bedroom door.</p><p>“Sorry that it had to end this way. But I do hope we get to see each other again on better terms. It would be nice to catch up...<em>princess.”</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These are mostly experimental warm-ups, so sorry if it isn't quite as good as what you're all used to. I had to take a very long break from writing in general because of my college classes. Hopefully, I'll be able to post the next chapter and substory of Reality Shift very soon. Look forward to it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>